


Making Amends White Knight Style

by ladyfarcly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mention on Spike, Post Buffy/Angel, Pre-Relationship, good to bad, other fun sex stuff, over use of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wants to set things right with Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends White Knight Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again, but I'll start with this and see how it goes.

 

Xander crept into the mansion. He didn't know how Angel was going to react seeing him. How could he have told Buffy and Giles he had also had dreams that included Angel? Never mind what they were doing in those dreams. How could he tell anyone?

"Angel?!" He said nervously as he wandered around. He looked at the broken staircase leading to the roof and decided to take the chance. When he reached to top he saw Angel standing on the edge of the roof facing the east waiting for the sun to rise.

"What are you doing here Harris?" Angel said growling but didn't face him.

"Buffy was worried," Xander said trying to cover up his feelings for a bit longer.

Angel grunted in what seemed disgust.

"Just Buffy?" Angel said.

Xander went red. Of course Angel had the same dreams that he had. Xander saw Angel start to wince.

"Angel you have to come inside. The sun."

"Xander let me do this one thing. Leave me to my death in peace."

"So that's it. You get me like this, having these feelings and you’re gonna leave me."

"It was a dream Xander."

"Really, just a dream. Well you had to be thinking it to dream it. You know how real it was. You didn't try to hurt me. Buffy said at the end of her dream you killed her. Wonder why that is?" Xander said feeling very brave.

"Xander, you let her send me to hell, you sent that bitch Faith after me. You hate me."

"Angel we have to get inside now. We'll deal there. I don't want you to leave Angel, not like this. Not for Buffy... for me... for us."

Angel turned to look at Xander, finally walking away from the edge.

"What are you willing to give up Xander? What I feel for you comes from Angelus' attraction which is stronger than my own for Buffy. It's driving me to lose my soul in you or her as long as it's gone. Then I'd come after you. I never wanted you dead Xander. I want you with me. Angelus wants you with him."

"Then let’s deal with that Angel, if you think your gonna lose your soul doing me for Angelus to take over, then let’s do it and be done."

Angel moved closer.

"Come on Dead Boy get some balls here. Obviously you do not like soul boy this time around. So let's change you back. I preferred Angelus for a lot of reasons."

"No. You're just baiting me. You'll hate me and I'll be alone."

"Angel at this point we're both are gonna lose everyone we love. We have to get inside."

Finally, he allowed himself to be dragged in to the mansion and felt weak. Xander shoved him into the darkness of his room and shut the door behind them.

"Here's the deal Angel, whether you lose your soul or not we're in this together. We can leave Sunnydale."

"Xander why are you doing this?” Angel said as he moved closer to Xander. He could sense arousal; the scent was so different in a man than a woman.

"Look, let’s face it, Buffy was dense if she thought you were just doing Drusilla, I read the books Giles hid from her. Buffy's not too great on the research gig. I know what you did with Spike. You think he just made a deal with Buffy? I was his back up. He made me so jealous about you and him I was ready to stake you myself, until then I didn't even know I wanted you. He knew it though," Xander said.

"Spike, the little shit, is very perceptive about people. One of the reasons I brought him over. Not the main one though," Angel said.

"No, he told me the main one. He told me what you did to him in that chair, how you'd ridicule him if anyone was around and take care of him when you were alone," Xander said.

"If truth be told Xander, I really missed him when I was cursed. He was the only friend I had for so long. Funny, I'd still trust him to a certain extent,"

"Angel I want to be with you whether you revert to true form or not. If after today it's just close friends or friends with benefits, I'll take either. Unlike Buffy, I...I love you no matter what you are because of who you are....."

"Xander.... I can't believe you're telling me this,"

"I know it's stupid, you don't feel the same," Xander said.

"No, I do, I just thought you'd run if I ever told you," Angel said and finally touched Xander’s face who leaned into the touch.

"Xander do you know what it's like to lose everything for this?"

"I've already lost my best friend and my girlfriend. Buffy and Giles don't really trust me any more. Right now my parents are in a drunken stupor and I'm the last thing on their minds. Yeah, I know. Besides, if I have you, what else matters?" Xander said.

Angel leaned in and kissed him. He felt his whole body burn from Xander's heat. Buffy was never that hot. And his lips, they were so soft. He felt his emotions for the boy become clear. He loved Xander. He was ready to lose his soul and knew that he would and what he would become.

"When you wake up tonight Xander I won't be the same," Angel said making sure the boy was perfectly clear on what would happen.

"I know Angel. But you won't hurt me. Let's get this done, so we can both have what we really want," Xander said as Angel nodded and kissed him more passionately.

Xander moaned and pulled Angel's body to him. He really wanted to be fucking Angelus, and the only way to get him was to sex up Angel so good he'd lose his soul forever this time. Xander let his hands wander and grasped Angel through the slacks he wore. Xander couldn't wait for the leather to return.

Things progressed quickly from there.

 

**********

 

Buffy hadn't heard from Xander and she hoped he was okay. Slowly she made her way through the snow to the mansion. Creeping inside she could hear moans and shouts. But they weren't angry, they were, *Oh my god* she thought she knew what those sounds were but couldn't believe it. She moved quickly and made her way to the bedroom she knew was Angel's. She cracked the door slightly to see what she had feared. Her Angel and Xander entwined naked doing things she couldn't even imagine. She closed the door and ran.

 

*********

 

Xander woke slowly and he checked his watch, it was late afternoon already. It was quiet and he went to roll bumping the cold form beside him.

"Stop moving Idiot," Angelus said and smiled softly.

"He's baaacccckkk," Xander said in a singsong voice only to feel the chuckle through the chest that was suddenly over him.

"Well Dead Boy? Hungry?" Xander said. His mouth was then attacked by a hunger that had little to do with blood. Angelus' tongue drew out Xander's quickly; both starting to grind hips together, naked thighs causing unbearable friction.

The pressure building in Xander much quicker than the more experienced Vampire Master. Angelus held Xander's hands in check, thrusting his cock against the younger man's one.

"Ang….. I really need.......aaaahhhhh" Xander said then lost his thought.

Angelus smiled, how he did love this boy, this man. The one who saved him from ensouled torment, who heated his cold veins with a lust, fire, more than he had ever felt even with Spike.

"Xander.... You wanna' come baby?" the voice of velvet purred to his lover.

"Ahhh fuck yes...."

Angelus had started to trail kisses down Xander's firm muscular chest. That swim team thing had sure worked wonders for building up Xander's physique. Angelus was glad he had kept it up.

Licking the small flat nipples as they formed into hard nubs, nipping hard causing Xander to arch his back. Silently begging for release only his demon lover could give him.

Angelus slowly made his way lower. Slipping his tongue into Xander's sensitive belly button before striking like a snake engulfing his lovers dripping cock, grinding his own hips into the bed needing the friction. Xander bucked wildly his hands when finally released attached to Angelus' soft brown hair. Grabbing hold and thrusting into the cold mouth as it sucked him into oblivion, Xander came shouting "Angelus" as long spurts of hot cum poured into the demon's mouth. He had never tasted anything as fine as his lover's seed. It was almost as good as virgin blood.

After licking Xander clean Angelus knelt, looking at the boy through heated eyes before rolling him onto his stomach. Xander moaned, and tensed only slightly. Reaching past him getting a tube of lubricant from the night stand, Angelus felt the small tensing and sighed. Leaning into the boy he whispered.

"Easy baby, I won't hurt you. If it really is unbearable I'll slow down." Angelus said and wondered where the hell that had come from. He usually didn't give a shit, Spike's only complaint with Angelus as a lover was at times he was rough and used force to get what he wanted. Angelus didn't want to hurt Xander. " .... but I'm not stopping." He added softly if only to please his inner demon.

Moving slowly he pulled Xander to a kneeling position and kissed his shoulders.

"I'll use a lot of lube and you need to relax, you're gonna' love it. Trust me babe, I got this." Angelus said. Then he gave Xander a soft shove so he was now on hands and knees.

Xander spread his legs Angelus moved between them, his own cock weeping in anticipation. Lubing a finger he slowly slid it in the only thing left virginal on his lover's wondrous body. Xander gasped but the long cool digit pumped slowly and Xander's erection returned full force.

"Good lover?" Angelus asked and was practically panting. Xander moaned and pressed back into the hand.

Removing his finger made Xander whimper and made the vampire smile wickedly. He knew he should have done more prep, but he wasn't in a patient mood. He stroked his own cock coating it in lube till he was close to coming; he wanted it to be quick in case Xander changed his mind. Poising himself he started to push in and pull Xander's hips back.

"Take a deep breath baby," Angelus said. When Xander did he used enough force for the head of his cock to pop in past the tight muscled anus.

Xander gasped out "Fuuuucccck......"

He forced himself still letting the boy get used to the feeling, and then slid in the rest of the way. Starting to thrust slowly, Angelus closed his eyes and snarled as his face shifted. Xander started to stroke his cock pushing back harder onto his lover. Angelus gave a full growl and Xander clenched. It was Angelus' undoing. He grabbed Xander's hips tight and started to slam over and over. Xander felt himself yanked up on his knees and Angelus roared sinking his fangs into the boy's neck. Xander shot heavy spurts forward hitting the sheets and pillow. He could feel Angelus' cock pulsating in long spurts the cold seed filling him soothing his tender rectum. His body relaxed, he leaned back into Angelus who was now licking at the small punctures. He slipped from Xander grabbed the top sheet pushed him forward curling behind him covering them both.

"You didn't change me," Xander said quietly.

"I like your heat," Angelus whispered.

"I ...I.... It was really good,"

Angelus chucked," I love you." he said kissing his shoulder.

Xander smiled.

"I love you too Angelus." Xander said and they both slept.

 

*********

Epilogue:

*********

 

Angel woke in a sweat, all his dreams till now had been horrendous, and this one was wonderful. He rushed to get dressed; this one had to come true.

Quickly he rushed to the rooftop, if he was wrong he'd be dust, and that's all he would want if his dream didn't come true.

Angel heard the masculine voice call his name. His body went rigid his cock sprung further to life hardening in anticipation. He sensed him.

"What are you doing her Harris?" he said this time softly

"Buffy was worried," Xander said trying to cover up his feelings for a bit longer.

Angel grunted in what seemed disgust.

"Just Buffy?" Angel said. This time a sly grin slowly formed on his face.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
>  
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
